Project Summary ? Project 3 Viral diseases are remarkably heterogeneous in their presentation and clinical course. Although diseases such as Lassa Fever and Ebola Virus Disease are thought to be severe and rapidly fatal, they can often present with mild symptoms or remain asymptomatic. Host genetic variability is likely an important mediator of this heterogeneity. Complete characterization of the clinical, laboratory, and host genetic features of these illnesses is not only imperative to rapid diagnosis and effective clinical care, but also important for further scientific study. In this project, we propose to address this need through deep characterization of the clinical and laboratory features of viral disease and through study of genetic mediators of resistance to Lassa Fever and Ebola Virus Disease. In Milestone 1, we will carry out deep clinical characterization and laboratory assessment of viral febrile cases at two West African Collaborative Centers, and will use this data to develop prognostic models using cutting-edge tools in exploratory data visualization and machine learning. In Milestone 2, we will investigate host genetic factors of Lassa Fever and Ebola Virus Disease through genome-wide association studies. We will then develop field-deployable genotyping assays for the top-associated variants, and apply them in new cohorts to replicate our findings and investigate patterns of genetic resistance in clinical subgroups. This project can shed light on the clinical manifestations of viral illness and their host genetic mediators, leading to potential new insights in disease biology and pathophysiology. We will also create a rich resource of clinical, laboratory, and genetic data for these illnesses in two countries in West Africa, which will serve as a foundation for advancing the clinical care and scientific study of viral disease in the region.